


When Your Hands Warm Mine

by feathertail



Series: I will find you [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Can be read on its own, Death, Gen, Kid Fic, Old au, i guess, no happy ending, series fic, standalone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: When your hands warm mine, I will find you.Part of a series called "I will find you", of different reincarnations of Matteusz and Charlie. They can all be read as standalone fics.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellienerd14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/gifts).



The Lord of Rhodia's son, Charles, and the groundskeeper's son, Matteusz, were the unlikeliest of friends. But their status seemed unmattering to the boys, who would run and play like the boys in the nearby village. They spent their carefree youth together, up until one particularly cruel and harsh winter.

Both boys were wrapped up warm by parents to go and play outside in the snow, but Matteusz caught cold despite this, his garments not of the same ilk as his friend's, of lower quality, and of lesser quantity as well. Unworried at first, the boys stayed inside for a couple of days, talking and telling stories by the fire. Matteusz seemed for all the world to be hale and whole again, ready for their boisterous adventures once more.

Yet after another day in the snow, the groundskeeper's son fell gravely ill. Charlie, concerned about his friend's abscence, tried to visit, but was kept inside for fear that he, too, would fall prey to the chill. Days passed, and each day Charlie would press himself against the windows, trying to glimpse anything of Matteusz, willing him to get better soon so they could play again, until one day he couldn't bear it any longer.

Shrugging on his coat, Charlie slipped out of the grand old house through the servants' entrance, and sprinted across the snowy lawns to the hut that housed the Andrzejewski family. He knocked politely, fidgeting outside in the cold until the wooden door creaked open.  
"Master Charlie!" Matteusz' mother gasped, ushering him inside quickly. "Should not be here, will catch cold!"  
Charlie shook his head. "Please, may I see him? Please? Then I'll go home. I just wish to see him." His pleading blue eyes swayed the Pole, and she finally acquiesced after wrapping him in a warm blanket from before the fire and directing him to Matteusz' cot in the corner.

Charlie immediately tugged the blanket from around his shoulders in favour of adding it to the pile covering Matteusz, who slowly opened his eyes, blinking woozily and wheezing.  
"Charlie," he mumbled, and the other boy seized his cold hand and held it between his two, in the hopes that he might warm him slightly despite the temperature difference only being slight.  
"Matteusz," Charlie returned, offering a hopeful smile in reply. "Please try and get well soon, I miss playing with you."  
Matteusz smiled weakly. "I... will try," he wheezed, his eyes sliding shut as his body forced him to rest to try to fight the pneumonia wracking his young, frail form.

Charlie fell asleep like that, grasping Matteusz' hand with his own, and the groundskeeper and his wife didn't have the heart to separate them. It became necessary, however, when it became clear that their son would not waken again.

"Wha-?" Charlie mumbled as he was lifted out of his doze, into the strong arms of his father. "Matteusz-" he began to protest, but was silenced with a gentle shush from his mother.  
"He has gone to heaven, my sweetpea," she murmured. "You'll see him again, some day. He's with God and his angels now."

Charlie just turned into the warmth of his father's chest and wept bitterly for the loss of his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me for this series at feathertailsilverstripe.tumblr.com


End file.
